


I'll Show You

by broken_sunshine



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Penelope and JJ's talk that happens before 9x06.





	I'll Show You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own CM or the characters.

JJ wasn't sure about what her friend was currently dong. Penelope was sitting in her chair at work just staring at JJ with fake blood tears. "Um, Pen? What are you doing?"

She gives an exhausted breath. "I'm being scary. Aren't you scared?" 

JJ shakes her head no. "No, I'm just weirded out. Which is saying a lot since I have seen you do a lot of, um, interesting things." 

"I'm trying to be scary this year." Penelope confesses.

JJ instantly starts laughing. She tries to cover her mouth. "I'm sorry. Pen, there's not a scary thing about you." 

"JJ!" She exclaims.

"What? There's nothing wrong with that." 

"Whatever. I'll show you that I can be scary." JJ is reminded of Henry when he pouts because Will or her tell him he is not allowed to do something. 

"Okay, Pen. Good luck."


End file.
